villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cujo
Cujo is the titular main antagonist of Stephen King's novel and its 1983 film adaptation of the same name, and a minor antagonist in Cat's Eye. He was once a friendly and playful companion, but when he got rabies, he went insane and was turned into a killer that attacked anybody who came near. He was portrayed by Daddy and his vocal effects were provided by the famous legendary voice actor, Frank Welker. History Cujo was once the beloved St. Bernard of the Camber family, but was bitten by a rabid bat in the nose when his head got stuck in a bat cave while chasing a rabbit (which was shown at the beginning of the movie). Cujo then went mad with rabies and killed any person he came across including one of his own owners, conducting a murderous reign of terror on Castle Rock. In the end of both the book and movie, Cujo was seemingly killed by Tad Trenton's mother, Donna (who also tried to save her son from dying of ), by being shot by the sheriff's gun. In the novel, he was killed after being hit by a baseball bat. Cujo appears to have survived the gunshot and makes a cameo appearance in the 1985 film Cat's Eye (another Stephen King story), where he is shown chasing the film's titular cat with Christine also making a cameo appearance. Personality Cujo is given some more insight in the novel while the film portrays him as merely a dog gone mad due to rabies. It is said in both versions that Cujo was friendly dog that loved to play with the local children. After being bitten by a bat and unknowingly infected by the virus, he was afraid his master would be mad and think he was a bad dog showing how much he thought of his owners and their opinions. Cujo, when infected, starts to slowly lose his mind to where he could no longer recognize even his owners (the young Brett Camber) as human seeing them akin to actual monsters barely recognizing his voice and fights off the urge to kill the boy by leaving. Based on Cujo's perspective, he seemingly only identifies them through small descriptions in all caps like: "THE BOY" and "THE MAN" when thinking of them. As the book progresses, we see that he does not kill for pleasure but due to some of their loud noises and other habits which intensifies his pain thus making him loose what little restraint he manages to retain. Cujo wants to be left alone after being infected to the point he is willing to kill those around him if needed. As his mind continues to deteriorate, Cujo becomes more violent and insane from the pain and starts to believe it is the people around him causing him to be sick. All in all Cujo is not a creature that seeks to harm others in fact the book ends making it clear that Cujo himself only ever wanted to be a good dog who after his infection it drove him crazy and was no longer in full control of his actions. Victims *Gary Pervier: Neck bitten out. *Joe Cambers: Face ripped off. *George Bannerman: Knocked off of catwalk and mauled. *Tad Trenton (novel only): Sunstroke from being trapped in car. Gallery Images 4067396-2824540593-Av_k..jpg|Cujo before contracting rabies. LL.jpg|Cujo watching Donna try to leave. Cujo .jpg Cats Eye - Cujo.jpg|Cujo's cameo appearance in Cat's Eye. Videos 8) Movie CLIP - A Bat Bites Cujo (1983) HD 8) Movie CLIP - Cujo Won't Hurt Him (1983) HD 8) Movie CLIP - What's the Matter? (1983) HD 8) Movie CLIP - You're Rabid! (1983) HD 8) Movie CLIP - It's Just a Doggie (1983) HD 8) Movie CLIP - Get Back in That Barn, Damn You (1983) HD 8) Movie CLIP - Donna Is Bitten (1983) HD 8) Movie CLIP - Breathe! (1983) HD Category:Animals Category:Titular Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pets Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Scapegoat Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Predator Category:Protagonists Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Rogues Category:Friend of the hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Paranoid Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased